HEY! LOOK! ANOTHER SCHOOL STORY!
by The Shadows Rider
Summary: Welcome! To my completely cliched story! Come one and all to experience something you'll never forget. A School story full of Triangles and Squares! Everyone of all size and race and age and.. Um... Well, just come One and All! Flame-throwers are welcome! (I needed some for the act). Critics get Freeeee COOKIES!
1. Chapter 1

In the grand city of Station Square, all was peaceful.. Which was strange, The all-famous Blue Blur wasn't running around with his armed Fangirl chasing him. A two-Tailed genius wasn't flying around in his greatest creation. "Where are they?" You may ask. Well...

They were in a rectangular schoolroom that looked like it was for Pre-schoolers. There were stickers of zoo animals, and posters of simple multiplication, division, addition, and subtraction, the numbers 1-10 and the alphabet adorning the Baby blue walls.

The floor was a big pink, red, orange, and blue foam puzzle. The chalkboard was at the front of the room.

There were ten desks five on each side. Each desk housed two students (if you want to know exactly how they look watch little house on the prairie). There were six papers on each desk three for every student. All the students were organized by there age:

6)Cream/cheese, 6)Charmy.-_-_-_-_-_-_-7)Marine, 8)Tails

10)Mephiles, 12)Amy.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-14)Jet, 14)Silver

14)Blaze, 15)Sonic.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-16)Espio, 16)Mighty

16)Shade, 16)Knuckles.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-17)Elise, 18)Wave

18)Big, 18)Storm.-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_18)Rouge, 50+)Shadow

* * *

The teacher strode in the room. He was a green crocodile wearing only a gold chain and headphones. He took his position by the chalkboard. "Welcome to class students." He announced, "Today we're gonna be learning about-"

He was interrupted by a student raising their hand.

"Yes Sonic." Vector said calmly.

Sonic took his hand down to ask his question: "Why am I tied down to my chair?"

Vector looked down at Sonic's chair and nodded. "Well, you see-"

He was yet again interrupted; except, this time, it was Blaze, " And why am I here? I'm supposed to be ruling my kingdom and-"

"I agree!" Elise said standing up, Blaze turned around and glared at her. " I should be ruling over Soleanna, How will they survive without their princess?"

"Oh forget your kingdom!" Amy announced standing up on her chair. "The real question is why am I not sitting next to my Sonikku?"

"Yeah!" Silver announced. Amy looked over at him a little confused as an animated question mark came over her head.

" Why am I down here in the past when I should be in the Future?" Silver finished off.

" Yeah" Knuckles agreed, " I'm supposed to be on angel Island guarding the Master Emerald from a certain Jewel thief." He pointed towards Rouge.

"Excuse me," Rouge said, "If you haven't noticed: I'm stuck here two.'

Vector sighed, Sonic, Blaze and Silver were asking him questions and ranting about the outcome, Amy and Elise were arguing, Knuckles and Rouge were also arguing, Cream and Charmy decided they'd play Patti-Cake, Marine and Tails were talking about Flight and Water travel, Espio and Mighty were bonding 'cause they didn't see each other in a long time, Mephiles was complaining about not being in the Scepter of Darkness, Big was looking for Froggy, Wave was making extreme gear, Jet was whining, Shadow was trying not to shoot everyone, and Storm was eating a sandwich.

Vector was fed up with this complaining "ALRIGHT" Vector shouted. Everyone turned there attention to Vector. " EVERYBODY SIT DOWN!". Everyone did so.

" SONIC YOUR TIED UP SO YOU WON'T RUN AWAY. BLAZE, YOU DON'T HAVE THE SOL EMERALDS, SO YOU AND MARINE COULD STAY HERE. KNUCKLES, THE MASTER EMERALD IS FINE. SILVER, THERE IS NO REASON WHY YOUR HERE. AND FOR SHORT JUST STAY QUIET SO WE CAN PROCEED WITH OUR FIRST LESSON!"

Everyone stared at him blankly. "... Please." He said calmly. Nobody responded.

"Good" Vector said. He cleared his throat " Our lesson today is..." He started writing the following words on the chalkboard. "Triangles".

**A/N: just to clear things up, all animated question marks will be orange, and exclamation points red, and most others there be their respectable colors. yeah first story it's mainly what the summary said: A school story with triangles ( Didn't see that coming did ya?) DISCLAIMER: Sonic and co. belong to SEGA**.


	2. Chapter 2: Some Triangles are Cute

Vector cleared his throat yet again, and turned to his class. He was waiting for them to say something so he wouldn't be interrupted, but even he wasn't so lucky. "Well then. If you guys aren't gonna say anything I guess I'll just-"

"Triangles?!" Shadow outbursted.

Vector sighed while Shadow continued his semi-rant, "Out of all the obscure things in this world you choose triangles?! What are we in Kindergarten?"

"Uhhh, Shadow?" Sonic said turning his body to see shadow. Shadow glared at him in acknowledgement. "Take a look around, and rethink your last question."

Shadow glared at Sonic for a few seconds then looked around the room. He changed from scary to surprised. After 15 seconds of scanning the room he became grumpy again "Well, at least you could've put posters of shapes on the walls, if we were gonna learn about them." He grumbled.

Vector sighed yet again. " There's no pleasing you, is there?"

Shadow didn't react, but Rouge; however nodded her head "no".

Vector proceeded to state his reason as to why there aren't any posters of shapes. "Well, I was, but, Amazon's 'Rush Shipping' isn't as fast as one would hope".

"I volunteer" Sonic said raising his hand. "I could get in a flash".

"Yeah, right" Vector said unconvinced. "And the second I untie you you'll run off and yell 'SO LONG SUCKERS HAHAHAHA'"

"Psychic" Sonic said under his breath.

"Right, like I was saying" Vector continued " We'll start with the first question: What is a right triangle?" Vector wrote that on the chalkboard. Smiling, he turned to his class.

"Not the left one" Jet answered. Him and Silver fist-bumped, not because the joke was funny, but because Jet ruined Vectors happy mood.

"No Jet" Vector sighed, "Elise"

"Huh?!" An animated exclamation point appeared over her head, she was taken by surprise when he called her name.

"What is a Right Triangle?" Vector asked patiently.

Elise stood up "A Right Triangle is a triangle with a right angle." Elise said like a Know-it-all.

"Correct," Vector said, picking up some chalk and drawing a right triangle. Elise just smiled and sat down thinking _~Did Sonic see how intelligent I was? Maybe he'll love me, right? Don't not-so-smart people find smart people attractive? Well, as long as I smile he'll always love me.~_

"Great so can anyone tell me what separates a right angle from other angles?" Vector asked.

"It's not wrong", Silver replied. Him and Jet high-five-ed. Vector sighed, "Can anyone else answer that... Storm?"

"Uhhhhhh.." An animated question Mark appeared over his head as he scratched it in confusion. "Because it's an angle that's exactly 90 degrees?"

Everyone turned and stared at Storm in surprise. "What?" Storm asked.

"You (amazingly) got it right.." Vector said surprised. He shook it off. "All right to summer it up." He began writing more on the chalkboard. "Right triangles, have right angles which, are angles that are 90 degrees." He turned to his class. He frowned, it appeared as if no one was listening. He put his head in his hand "Moving on." He muttered to himself.

* * *

"Next will be Acute Triangles-" Vector was Interrupted by none other than Amy Rose.

"There are cute Triangles? I want a cute triangle!" Amy squealed. Mephiles groaned and put his hands on his ears.

"No Amy." Vector said extremely annoyed. "Not A cute triangle, it's an Acute triangle... Knuckles please tell me what makes an acute triangle special."

"UHhhhhhhh... There cute?" Knuckles questioned.

"Oh for crying out loud, it's because they have acute angles." Rouge shouted.

"There are cute Angles?! I wonder how many other cute things there are." Amy squealed yet again.

"I give up" Vector said throwing his hands up in the air. "I'll be right back just let me clear my mind". With that said; Vector unlocked the door, opened the door, walked out the door, closed the door, locked the door from the outside (yeah it had a double sided lock), and walked who-knows where. Then Vector quickly repeated all the steps in reverse, and shouted "And stay in your seats".

"Yeah like I need that warning" Sonic scoffed. Even though the warning was meant for everyone.

Vector redid the previous steps to exiting the schoolroom and left.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know "This chapter wasn't as funny as the last one". The next will be funny if you can understand the jokes of course...**

**When I said "Cookies" I meant I'll come leave a nice review in one of your stories (Or at least try to make it nice)... And when I said "Critics" I meant people who will state reasons as to why my story's good or bad... yeah... urm... Bye?**


	3. Chapter 3 When Vector's gone PT1

Now what were the students doing you may ask? Well we'll start with desk one: Cream and Charmy were both drawing Vector with crayons. When they finished, they exchanged papers to judge "You know in all honesty", Charmy said as he scanned Creams picture "Mine looks better" Charmy said while smiling.

"I have to agree" Cream said putting down Charmy's picture "But I think it's because you see Mr. Vector more often. If we drew mommy I would most certainly win."

"Alright" Charmy said enthusiastically "Let's draw Mommy!" . So they proceeded to draw _mommy_. When they finished they once again exchanged papers. Cream gasped as three yellow lines appeared over her head, one straight, one tilted to the left, and one tilted to the right. Charmy just frowned when he saw Creams picture.

"Charmy" Cream yelled offended. The Frustration symbol appeared over her head, (For those of you who don't know what that is, it's the weird lines that are bunched together as an ever twirling ball)as her face started turning red, due to anger. "This looks nothing like mommy."

"Yeah, I know you..." Suddenly it just hit Charmy "You were talking about Ms. Vanilla ?" Charmy didn't know that they were talking about Ms. Vanilla , so; instead, drew his own _Mommy _instead.

Cream glared at him. Charmy gulped and started shaking in fear.

"Well what did you think!?" Cream yelled. Her voice got deep and manly as her irises and pupils faded away. Outside the window that was conveniently placed behind Cream, Charmy could see the sky turn red and the ground turn black, Creams fur became darker as the light dimmed, amazingly, nobody was even phased by this, well, except for Charmy. Charmy gulped again "I-I thought y-you were talking.. a-about m-m-my m-ma-mom". Charmy kept quivering in fear as Cream glared at him for a while.

"That's okay Charmy" She said sweetly as everything became to normal again. "Everyone makes mistakes". Cheese nodded, and with that, they started drawing who cares what. Charmy just passed out.

* * *

At Desk two: Marine was just about to start a conversation with Tails... "Hey Tails mate" Marine said turning to Tails.

"Marine please stop calling me mate" Tails replied awkwardly.

"Why?"

"Well..." Tails started shifting uncomfortably in his seat. "Well 'Mate' is the term humans use for an animals spouse."

Marine nodded.

Tails looked down at the chair and continued his explanation "And we are considered animals.." His face turned red "So when you say 'mate' it's like your saying... We're... married.." Tails said married very quietly.

It took Marine half a minute to process this. "Ohhh" she said in realization. Tails looked up at her, still blushing.

"Okay I'll stop calling you that mate." Marine said reassuringly.

Tails sighed "Oh forget it, I'll live."

"Like I was saying. I was studying Aerobics to learn how to fly just like you." Marine said full of pride.

Tails chuckled a little, while Marine gave him a frustrated look. "Oh Marine. Aerobics don't teach you how to fly. That's what flight school does. Aerobics are cardiovascular exercises." Tails laughed a little more.

An animated question mark appeared over Marines head as she tried to register all of this. "Then what 'ave I been learning?"

Tails stopped laughing and stared at Marine with an "Are you serious look". "Probably cardiovascular exercises" He said seriously. "Oh" Marine said and turned back to her papers. Tails did also, but then glanced at Marine, he looked back at his papers, then back at Marine, then his papers, then Marine, papers, Marine, papers, Marine, papers..!

"Would you stop looking at me mate! You act like I'm some kinda monster!" Marine yelled as the anger symbol appeared next to her head (For those of you who don't know what the anger symbol looks like It looks like two sideways "V's" attached at their ends, and is usually pulsing).

"Sorry" Tails said, and turned back to his papers. Then glanced at Marine, who chose that exact moment to glance at Tails. They both blushed and turned away, promising to never glance at the other again.

* * *

At desk three: Mephiles had his head in his hands which were crossed on his part of the desk, groaning everyone once in a while as Amy yammered about cute triangles. Normally, Mephiles hated the scepter of Darkness, and stereotyped it as some sort of prison. But now that place seemed like heaven compared to this.

"AWWWWWWWWW, doesn't this triangle look so cute? Just like my Soniku" Amy asked, she had her hands clasped together at the side of her head as she admired her "Cute" triangle.

Mephiles lifted his head, and glanced at Amy's picture and answered her rhetorical question "No Soniku isn't cute.. Only if he's dead." That cheered Mephiles up. He loved the sight of Sonic dead, also when this Girl's mouth was shut.

Amy frowned " That was mean" She said.

"Yeah, so" Mephiles said, then returned to his original position.

Amy smiled evilly "Don't worry I'll get my revenge". Amy flipped her paper around and started drawing.

Mephiles was so happy she stopped talking, he had 5 minutes of silence, and loved it.

"Mephy I'm finished!" Amy shouted.

Mephiles's face turned slightly red at the sound of this nickname. Mephiles looked over to Amy who was smiling and holding her paper, the side with cute triangles was facing him.

She slowly turned the paper saying "I made this for you." Mephiles stared at the paper confused. The paper was blank.

"I don't see anything" Mephiles said confused.

"Look closer" Amy said in a soothing voice.

Mephiles looked closer, and closer, (Think twice before calling Silver Naive) and closer; until, Amy quickly moved the paper and drew something on his muzzle. She then burst out laughing. Mephiles stared confused at Amy. "What? What's so funny? What did you draw on my muzzle!?"

Amy stopped laughing and giggled occasionally "Look" she weakly gave him a mirror.

Mephiles looked in the mirror. What he saw scared him. He saw the most crooked smile ever, and it didn't match his horrified expression and his crystalline form.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHH!" He screamed. "You evil piece of-AAHHHH!" He stood up on his chair. "How dare you draw the ugliest smile on my face!?"

"AAAAWWWW... Mephy your no fun. Can't you take a joke?" Amy falsely pouted.

Mephiles's face turned the tiniest bit pink "NO! NO! I CAN'T TAKE A JOKE! AND DO NOT CALL ME MEPHY!" He shouted.

Amy became angry " Why do you shout all the time? I'm right here you know."

Mephiles's eye twitched. All this time she always screams when someone's right next her, and she thinks she can complain about_ him. _

"GARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR" Mephiles fell face-first on the desk.

Amy just shrugged it off. And returned to drawing cute triangles.

* * *

At desk four: Jet was relaxing with his feet on the desk and his hands behind his head, listening to Silver was talk about the Future. Nothing Silver said seemed to interest the Hawk, as his became droopy and he yawned. "And I was also in a commercial, it wasn't so great, but, anyway-" Silver was saying.

That seemed to grab Jet's attention. He took his feet off the desk and turned to Silver.

"Wait, wait, wait"Jet said. Silver stopped and turned to him. "You've actually been in a commercial?"

"Yeah" Silver replied, Glad that something he said interested Jet. "I could show if you like".

Silver took an I-pad out of nowhere, and started to psychically Selected his "YouTube" app. Jet thought if he had said "No" Silver still would've showed him anyway.

"Wait a second." Jet said waving his hands around. "You have internet down here, no, scratch that. Why does YouTube have videos from the Future?"

"Simple" Silver said. "It is true that I do not have internet here, considering my connection wasn't made yet. So, in the Future we for saw such events, and created a memory system." Silver continued scrolling through YouTube videos with a small grin on his face. Jet looked confused he cocked his head trying to think of what he said.

"What's that supposta mean?" Jet finally questioned.

"Oh, it means that on every single website the latest things basically saved. Meaning that YouTube has all the videos it always has, but new ones won't be posted. Make sense."

Jet shook his head.

"Ah Forget it." Silver frowned as he psychically scrolled through the videos. After a minute or two he finally found the video he was looking for.

"Eureka!" Silver shouted.

"What?!" Jet said happily, peering over Silvers shoulder "Didja find Gold?" Jet asked, then facepalmed. He was on an I-pad; How the Heck was he supposed to find Gold?

"Nope, i found the Video!" Silver was full of pride _like _he found Gold.

Silver placed the I-pad on the center of the desk; Then, the screen went blank, and a hologram appeared in front of them.

*\\# On The Hologram#/*

There was a Log Cabin in the middle of a clearing. it was obviously Winter because it was snowing. In a window of the cabin you could see a hedgehog wearing a Red and Gray sweater.

His name was Silver.

"Wow, it's snowing outside." Silver sighed, sigh-ing the obvious. He perked up a bit as a thought came to him. "A perfect day for some Hot Chocolate."

Silver (now very cheerful) walked to the Kitchen. He went to the Stove/Range and boiled some water. When it was done, he poured it into a Porcelain mug that had these words on it: "I (Heart) Diapers". He poured some Hot Chocolate mix into it and stirred it. When he was done: He walked over to the living room and sat down by the fire.

He took a sip of his steaming hot, freshly boiled Hot Chocolate. "Ah" he said as he removed it from his mouth. "What a delicious, enriching chocolatey taste!" He said in a fake yet cheerful manner. After about fifteen seconds he continued: "It's so warm, and Relaxing and Soothing and tasty, and refreshing and Perfect for cold snowy days, and delectable, savory and spectacular taste!" He said, not once stopping for air.

The average Commercial voice came on "BY ICY VANILLA'S HOT CHOCOLATE TODAY AND EVEN YOU CAN ENJOY THIS DELICIOUSLY, ENRICHING, RELAXING, SOOTHING, DELECTABLE, SPECTACULAR, PERFECT FOR COLD SNOWY DAYS, CHOCOLATEY HOT CHOCOLATE!"

Silver smiled "You don't know what your missing" He said with a wink. And took another sip of his Hot Chocolate, as the Hologram went black, and faded in the I-Pad screen.

*\\# In Reality#/*

Jet stared at the I-Pad that had YouTube back on it. "Wow" He said "That wasn't so grand."

"Yeah, I know" Silver replied.

"Icy Vanilla's? Is a Hot Chocolate company?" Jet asked.

"No, It's a sub company. You see, Mama Vanilla's is the company's name. Icy Vanilla's is a sub-company that makes warm beverages. Just like SoncTeam (Urm "R" in the circle?) is to SEGA (TM), Icy Vanilla's is to Mama Vanilla's."

"Oh" Jet said. wondering if it had been mislabeled. After that they were sitting there bored out of their minds.

"And" Silver said regrettably "There.. Is.. The... Blooper.. Version..." Silver said bitterly while looking down.  
Jet slowly smiled. "Now your talking!"

Silver redid all the steps and the Hologram came up.

*\\# On The Hologram#/*

There was a Log Cabin in the middle of a clearing. it was obviously Winter because it was snowing. In a window of the cabin you could see a hedgehog wearing a Red and Gray sweater.

His name was Silver.

"Burrrrrrr" He said nonchalantly while rubbing his arms." It's Freezing."

"Really?" The Director asked. "Start Over,"

The Film thing showed up.

"Take Two." Some person said while closing it.

There was a Log Cabin in the middle of a clearing. it was obviously Winter because it was snowing. In a window of the cabin you could see a hedgehog wearing a Red and Gray sweater.

His name was Silver.

"Wow, It's snowing outside" He said with little emotion. He smiled. "Good thing I brought my Scarf" He said optimistically, he was, of course, referring to his chest fur.

"Cut" The Director said again. "Would ya just read yer script?!"

Silver crossed his arms and frowned. "Well I have, but all it says is: Stand by window _(Insert Sentence here)_ Go to Kitchen, make Hot chocolate. Drink Hot Chocolate. _(Insert Phrase Here)_ Let voice Talk _(Insert Catchy phrase here)_."

"Could ya just be sensible!" The Director said."

The Film thing showed up.

"Take Three." Some person who is now named Film-Dude said while closing it.

"Wow, it's snowing outside." Silver sighed, sigh-ing the obvious. He perked up a bit as a thought came to him. "A perfect day for some Hot Chocolate."

"That's better" the Director said.

"Cut" Film-Dude said. "Take Four."

"Wow, it's snowing outside." Silver sighed, sigh-ing the obvious. He perked up a bit as a thought came to him. "A perfect day for some Hot Chocolate."

Silver (now very cheerful) walked to the Kitchen. He went to the Stove/Range and boiled some water. When it was done, he poured it into a Porcelain mug that had these words on it: "I (Heart) Diapers". He then looked back at the mug.

"I Heart Diapers'. _Really?_" He asked, kinda bored-like.

"Cut" The Director said _Again._"Live with it, will ya?"

"Take Five" Film-Dude said closing the thingy once again.

Silver (now very cheerful) walked to the Kitchen. He went to the Stove/Range and boiled some water. When it was done, he poured it into a Porcelain mug that had these words on it: "I (Heart) Diapers". He poured some Hot Chocolate mix into it and stirred it. When he was done: He walked over to the living room and sat down by the fire.

He took a sip of his steaming hot, freshly boiled Hot Chocolate. And spat it back out. "OH MAMA THAT'S HOT!" Silver exclaimed breathing in and out heavily.

"Cut" The Director said." Just Drink it, OKAY?"

"Take Six" Film dude said closing the Film Thingy.

He took a sip of his steaming hot, freshly boiled Hot Chocolate. Forcefully swallowed it and started panting heavily.

"Cut" The Director said. Annoyed at Silvers screwing up.

This happened over and over again, until finally, the camera man said they could the chocking parts out.

"Take Fifteen" Film-Dude said closing, well you get it by now.

He took a sip of his steaming hot, freshly boiled Hot Chocolate. "Ah" he said as he removed it from his mouth. "What a delicious, enriching chocolatey taste!" He said in a fake yet cheerful manner.

"Emphasize it more, will ya?" The camera man said in a teasing manner. Silver slitted his eyes and Glared at him, as the anger symbol appeared next to his face.

Silver stopped glaring and began to emphasize it. "It's so warm, and Relaxing and Soothing and tasty, and refreshing and Perfect for cold snowy days, and delectable, savory and spectacular taste!" He said, not once stopping for air.

The average Commercial voice came on "BY ICY VANILLA'S HOT CHOCOLATE TODAY AND EVEN YOU CAN ENJOY THIS DELICIOUSLY, ENRICHING, RELAXING, SOOTHING, AND-ER- WHAT ELSE DID HE SAY?"

"Cut" The director said.

"Take Sixteen" Film-Dude said while doing his signature action.

The average Commercial voice came on "BY ICY VANILLA'S HOT CHOCOLATE TODAY AND EVEN YOU CAN ENJOY THIS DELICIOUSLY, ENRICHING, RELAXING, SOOTHING, DELECTABLE, SPECTACULAR, PERFECT FOR COLD SNOWY DAYS, CHOCOLATEY HOT CHOCOLATE!"

Silver smiled "You don't know what your missing" He said with a wink. And took another sip of his Hot Chocolate.

"Finally" The Director said.

He walked up to Silver and patted him on his back. "Ya did well."

"Thanks" Silver replied. Glad to see that the Director was no longer mad at him.

The Hologram went black, and faded in the I-Pad screen.

*\\# Outside The Hologram #/*

Jet chuckled a little.

Silver looked down ashamed "Can you Believe it? It got more people to by the product then the original!"

Jet looked at Silver and simply stated "I can".

* * *

At Desk Five:... We'll let Sonic fill you in on that one...

Sonic looked over to Blaze to see what she was doing. "Wat'cha Doin'?"

*\\# Somewhere in Phineas and Ferbs Dimension #/*

Isabella was just about to say her signature sentence when she froze.

Phineas looked up from his blueprints and over to Isabella. "Hey Isabella, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Someone used my catchphrase" Isabella glared somewhere.

*\\# Back in Sonic's dimension #/*

Blaze looked over to Sonic. "I am filling out these papers, that will answer why I am absent from my duties." She said in her superior tone, turning her attention back to her papers.

"With a crayon?" Sonic asked smiling.

Blaze turned and glared at Sonic "I couldn't find a pencil".

It was true, everyone from ages Kindergarden-9th grade had Crayons, while everyone from 10th grade-college had Pencils. Shadow had a pen.

"Yeah anyway my real question" Blaze stopped glaring and took on a look of annoyance. "Can you untie me?"

Blaze rolled her eyes.

"Please?" Sonic asked innocently as he made big eyes.

"Sonic. I'm a cat. I mastered Big eyes." Blaze said annoyed

"Oh, Really? Prove it."

"No everyone will see me." Blaze became more worried then annoyed.

"Who will?"

"Amy and Mephiles" Blaze pointed to the desk ahead of them. Sonic looked where she was pointed and smiled.

"Naw Amy's to busy drawing cute triangles, and Mephiles is to busy rethinking his life."

"How 'bout Knuckles?"

"Uhhhh" Sonic thought about it. Knuckles wasn't occupied with anything, and he wasn't the greatest friend Blaze has... He got an idea.

"I know! Just cover your face with this hat!" Sonic handed her an over-sized cowboy hat. It was only huge because Sonic has a huge head.

Blaze took the hat and put it next to her head. "This is the most ridiculous plan ever" Blaze half whispered

"So? Knuckles won't see you" Sonic retorted.

Blaze stopped for a moment. She was about to make big eyes when...

"Having Fun?" Knuckles questioned mockingly.

Blaze became annoyed/angry because she heard Knuckles voice, Sonic; on the other hand, thought over what Knuckles said. He quickly figured it out and blushed. When two people conceal their faces from their peers using a hat that only means there... Kissing! _~ Way to go Knucklehead~_ He thought _~You just proved that you aren't entirely brainless after all~_.

Blaze lowered the hat and glared at Knuckles. He had his chin in his hands and an mischievous look upon his face.  
"Oh I'm sorry did I interrupt you guys? You can go back to doing _that_"

Blazes face became red from embarrassment as she realized what Knuckles was saying. Then she became angry "How dare you!?" She almost jumped her seat to shred up Knuckles with her fiery claws, had not Sonic been there to grab her.

Knuckles on the other hand quickly measured his chances against a pyrokinetic cat. He grabbed Shade and pulled her in front of him. She was wearing her armor so he knew fire wouldn't kill her.

"Let go of ME!" Blaze yelled at Sonic.

"No" he said in a strained voice. "You aren't allowed to leave your SEAT!"

Blaze gave in after a few seconds of struggling. Which led to Sonic violently pulling her on top of him. "Sorry" was all he could say.

Knuckles snickered a little at the event that just came to be. He carefully moved Shade who was glaring at him, to her seat, and quickly pulled her back when a fireball came at him.

"Stop" Shade protested. "I'm not a shield"

Knuckles obliged.

Blaze threw another fireball at Knuckles, who dodged it. "Shade. Help me" Knuckles whispered in a worried tone.

Shade turned to Knuckles with a bored look on her face "Say Sorry."

"Sorry?! Like that's gonna fix anything!"

"Well try it out. It may work." Shade turned away from Knuckles.

Knuckles gulped loudly. "S-S-Sorry?"

Blaze exhausted the flames in her hands. Still keeping her glare locked on him "For?"

"Teasing you."

Blaze's hands ignited again.

"Being mean to you?"

Blaze put her hands together and started forming a fireball not looking away from him.

Knuckles became seriously annoyed from this "Oh for crying out loud, I'm sorry for being born."

Blaze nodded slowly snuffing out her flames. "That's better" She sat back down in her chair. Sonic gave Knuckles an apologetic look.

"Was that necessary?" Sonic asked.

Blaze glared at him. "I told you knuckles was gonna make fun of me one way or another."

"Which answers my question... How?"

"Yes Sonic, it was necessary" Blaze replied in a sinisterly calm tone. She went back to filling out her papers, while Sonic just watched.

* * *

FINALLY FINISHED! Part 2 coming soon. Don't worry.

Kegger98: I am sorry. I didn't know you couldn't make sense in the story when your out the story and can't make sense. OK sorry just needed to say that. Look, do I really need a reason? If anything someone (most likely me) bribed Vector into keeping them in school.

If you guys thought the last two were funny you might have died reading this.

Question: Do I really need to say Review to get Reviews?

Oh yeah, I was thinking of making a Hey! LOOK! Another (Enter cliched thing here) Story! series. How does that sound?

**All right! Lately I've been getting bad reviews saying "Ohhhhhhhhhhh this isn't funny, it's very forgettable, and Cliche, bla bla bla." You know honestly, I am aware the first chapter wasn't funny, And saying my stories easily forgettable, is like saying you're a person. Cliche? Duhhhhhhh. Not unique? Nonsense. My story is unique, how many stories have you read like this? Now, the idea, is cliche. But this entire story was made on a rant I did. That Will be revealed in chapter five. Now if you guys would please realize that I don't care, and get lost, everything will be fine. Plus, if people think this is funny, good for them. I'll still write this, until I finish. Thank you. **


End file.
